


Fraternidad

by juricii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe, Angry Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Fraternidad - Spanish for Brotherhood---or: Cole still annoys Dean, but he ignores the man but finds out he tortured his younger brother. Oh. Now he's real angry.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Fraternidad

_Demon. Demon. **Demon**. _

That’s all that was currently running through Sam’s mind as he stared at the figure before him. It wasn’t his brother, but it sure looked like it. It grinned at him.

“Aw, what’s up, Sammy? _Scared_?”

_No, no, **no**_. This could not absolutely be happening right now. Demons never ended in good endings- especially with ones he formed connections with. _Ruby, Meg_. Those names immediately came to him, but he brushed it off.

“Get out of my brother right now, you _demon_.”

The other raised his eyebrow, his hand running through his hair. “Seriously? I might be not human anymore, but I _am_ still your brother.”

Sam tightly closed his eyes and then quickly opened them. His knuckles were clenched tightly and he growled, “My brother, would’ve gotten me out of my little torture session with Cole- but obviously- _you_ couldn’t be bothered, _could you_?”

Dean stopped with his fidgeting, and his eyes flickered into a void black. With a harsh gaze and firm voice, he asked, “Excuse me? He _hurt_ you?”

“I- yes? Cole told me you were aware of it, but that you ignored his threats and that you didn’t care.”

His eyes narrowed and his hand clenched the First Blade stronger than initially. “What the hell did he do to you?”

Ah, shit. Well, if there was any doubt that this was his brother, there was none of that anymore. No one could impersonate the protective and aggressive tone that promised to hurt those that hurt his younger brother, that came out of Dean.

“Nothing important…” He muttered under his breath.

“You wanna repeat that, Sammy?”

“ _Nothing important._ ”

Dean pinched his nose bridge. “Sam, you’ll always be important to me. Even as what I am currently. Now, tell me, what the _hell_ did Cole do to you?”

Sam shifted and crossed his arms. Wow, the ground was suddenly incredibly interesting. He thoughts to himself. “A lot of military torture techniques. Twisting fingernails, pinching the skin, minor electrocution, waterboarding, slicing my skin open like a gastrectomy- which I think he threatened me with… but I don’t remember much- he knocked me out with a fucking _baseball bat_ \- can you believe that?” Sam snorted at the last technique. 

Dean didn’t find that remotely as funny. “What the _fuck_? I’m gonna kill him, that fucker.” As soon as he took one step closer to the door, Sam stated that “It’s not important- it’s over with.”

Immediately Dean turned around and came up in his brother’s face and grabbed the taller’s shirt collar.“ “ _It’s not important,”_ What the hell, Sam? You’re my kid brother- I’ve practically raised you since we were kids, and you’re telling me you’re “ _not important?_ ” I’m gonna gut Cole- whether you like it or not.” He grit out.

Sam just shrugged in response. “I mean, _yeah_? I’d argue we’ve been through worse anyways.”

Dean growled and bared his teeth. “That doesn’t mean jack shit. He hurt you, so I’m gonna hurt him.”

The younger sighed. “Dean, _don’t_.”

“Well, like you said. I’m now a demon. I don’t take orders. So, I will do this; Cole will pay for what he did to you.”

And with that, the older walked out through the door and slammed it. Sam didn’t condone killing others unless necessary, but oddly enough he felt a warm feeling in his heart. He let out a small smile. Yeah, this was still his brother… even if Dean was transformed into some sort of high ranking demon. _That was alright with him._

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I've been in the Supernatural fanfdom since the beginning (my parents really let me watch the show as a not-even-one-year-old child lmao- I was born in July. 2004 so oop-) but this is only the 2nd thing I've written SMH. The other work is on my older acc Pertexus which I've since orphaned :l


End file.
